Daddy's Little Snowflake
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Summary: Eddward is going through a tough divorce with Marie Kanker. They have dated all throughout middle school and high school, she ended up pregnant at 18. They were both forced to get married by their parents to raise the baby. Marie felt locked down and didn't want anything to do with the baby so after four years of being married to Eddward she filed for a divorce.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

**KevEdd**

**Title: Daddy's Little Snowflake ❄**

**Chapter One: The Plot**

**Summary: Eddward is going through a tough divorce with Marie Kanker. They have dated all throughout middle school and high school, she ended up pregnant at 18. They were both forced to get married by their parents to raise the baby. Marie felt locked down and didn't want anything to do with the baby so after four years of being married to Eddward she filed for a divorce. Now Edward or Double D has to raise the baby on his own while Marie is off with her friends clubbing. Kaiden is only two years old.**

**Name: **Kaiden Vincent

**Age: **2

**D.O.B: **December 10th, 2011

**Description: **Kaiden has short dark blue eyes with light blues eyes, his hair is soft, silky and smooth. His skin color is pure white like winter snow ❄.

**Personailty: **Kaiden is very stubborn, in his terrible twos. He tends to throw fits and claims everything is his. Whenever he is with Eddy he is always mean smacking him and pulling on his hastaying

has a sweet side to him but only when he is around Kevin or Nazz. He has a bright smile that could brighten up anyone's day. He hates his mother and is always acting out around her, he rather live with his father and hates going to his mother's over the weekend.

* * *

><p>It was in the beginning of December and the ground was covered with a white blanket of snow. It was a Monday six o'clock in the morning and everyone- well almost everyone was sleeping warmly in their bed. Kaiden has woken up early that morning excited about his birthday coming in nine days. He was the only one up in the Vincent's home. Kaiden didn't know why he couldn't sleep for long with all this excitement he just didn't know what to do. His light blue eyes were looking around his dark room, it was still dark outside at six o'clock. It was kinda scary to him, looking around his room he throws his covers over his head. He was now wishing he was sleeping.<p>

Eddward had to go to the court house later on today for the finalizing of his divorce, he didn't want to have a signed custody with Marie but he was doing it for his son Kaiden. He slowly starts to stir in his sleep, he can hear the slowly opening awaken him for a wonderful dream. In his dream he had won full custody of Kaiden and didn't have to deal with Marie ever again. Double D opens one eye and looks over towards the door seeing Kaiden poke his head inside.

"Kaiden.." He said his thoart dry so it came out slightly horsed. He turns on his side opening his other eye watching Kaiden walk over to the bed climbing on it. Kaiden slides under the covers and looks up at his father with light blue eyes. "Why are you up so early?" He asked squinting his eyes while looking over towards the clock noting it was six forty in the morning. Why was Kaiden up this early, he normally didn't wake up until eight or nine.

Kaiden frowns poking out his bottom lip, he moves closer to his father and wraps his arms around him. "I was exciting because my birthday is coming up soon, but it was scary in my room daddy, I have monsters". He whimpers and hides his face into his father's chest. Double D chuckles softly at his son and runs his fingers through his son's soft hair. He would hate to lose him, he was the one who mostly rasied him and to lose him was something he couldn't deal with. Double D wraps his arms around his son laying his chin gently on his head.

"How about I make you, your favorite chocolate chip pancakes huh?"

"Really daddy? Can you shape them into butterflies?"

"Of course anything for you buddy".

Eddward rolls onto his back looking up at the ceiling, he loved making chocolate chip pancakes because they were his son's favorite. He stands up off the bed only wearing a white T-shirt and boxers. Double D wasn't the same dork he was in middle school or high school. He had changed a lot and wasn't as much of a clean freak but his house was always clean. He couldn't live in a dirty house that was just wrong, when he and Marie lived together he would always clean after her which he found tiring.

Kaiden stands up on his father's bed with a bright smiling and starts jumping up and down. "Daddy is making pancakes~" he started singing while jumping up and down on the bed. Double D laughs while watching his son and walks over towards his dresser grabbing a pair of black sweat pants putting them on. Kaiden jumps down from the bed and run over towards his father going around him giggling and singing. "Daddy is making pancakes ~".

"Yeah are excited huh?" Double D asked while picking up his son, who quickly nods his heads wrapping his arms around his neck. Double D loved when his son was excited about something, it made him feel like he did something right and actually accomplished something. He walks out his room and downstairs towards the kitchen to make them pancakes.

Eddward places Kaiden down on the chair while going to get the pancake mix and chocolate chips. He grabs a bowl and wooden spoon as well as the milk. He loved to use milk instead of water because it helped make the pancake more fluffy. He pour everything in and allowed his son to mix it with his help of course not wanting to have a huge mess to clean up later. Kaiden laughs happily while mixing the batter together, he loved making food with his father. He would always help with Lunch and Dinner whenever his father wasn't at work,he even wishes to be a chef when he gets older.

After they were done with the pancakes they both sat down together eating happily. Eddward was scared to lose this,scared he won't be able to when his full custody battle. Surprisingly May Kanker had become a lawyer which was a surprise to everyone even her boyfriend Ed who works at GameStop. Eddy married Nazz and they are having a baby soon. Eddward was happy for them both, they actually have a working marriage unlike him. Eddward cleaned the dishes and grabs his phone ✆ dialing Kevin's number to remind him he was babysitting Kaiden. He looked at the time while the phone was ringing and noticed he had to be gone in twenty minutes.

"Hello?" Kevin answered the phone.

"Hey Kevin, It's Eddward just wondering when you was coming I have to leave in twenty minutes". He said.

"I'll be there in two minutes Double D, remember I just live across the Cul-de-Sac". Kevin said with a small chuckles.

Eddward blushes lightly and clears his throat slightly."alright see you then Kevin, bye".

Eddward hangs up the phone and smiles while holding it close to his chest. He had a huge crush on Kevin but it was something he wouldn't dare admit out loud. He throws his phone onto the couch running upstairs to get dressed and ready for the courthouse.

Kaiden hears someone knocking on the door and runs over towards it moving the curtain out the way. He looks through the glass seeing Kevin and his face lights up quickly as he opens the door and jumps into Kevin's arms. "Kevin!~" he shouts happily while wrapping his arms around his neck.

Kevin laughs while catching him and holding him walking into the house shutting the door behind himself. He looks around wondering if Double D had felt already. "Hey little guy, have you been doing good?". He asked. Kaiden chuckles softly while gently rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't being good nor bad maybe somewhere in between.

"Well, I haven't been doing bad" Kaiden answered while shrugging his shoulders. Kevin places him down and he runs into the kitchen to finish drinking his milk.

Double D walks downstairs wearing a nice suit . He was completely nervous about this custody battle, he didn't really care much about the finalizing of his divorce he was completely over it and over Marie. He sighs heavily and kissed his son's cheek before leaving and saying bye to kevin.

Kaiden was sitting down in the middle of the floor with Kevin. He reached over and grabbed the popcorn putting it in his mouth. They have been watchinga moive since Double D had left. Whenever Kevin would babysit him they would have tons of fun but today Kaiden felt like watching a moive which was exciting to him in so many levels. He loved watching movies.

Kaiden looks at the screen with his eyes glued, he was still in his pajamas not having changed all day. Kevin was slightly nervous wondering all day if Double D had won full custody of Kaiden. Marie had moved out of Peach Creek when she filed for divorce and is now living in New York. Though the other sisters were still living her not wanting to live like Marie did. His stomach was doing back flips as he waited for the front door to open.

Eddward puts his keys in the hole and unlocks the door with a heavily sigh. Kaiden and Kevin looks over towards Double D with a worried look. Did he win or was Kaiden moving away to New York. Kaiden didn't want to live with his mother, he wanted to stay here with his dad, Kevin and everyone else. Double D frowns softly as he walks over towards them bending down in front of his son.

His frown quickly turns into a bright smile." I won, you are staying with me, I won full custody". Kaiden face quickly brightened up as he jumps on his father wrapping his arms around neck. He was completely happy his father had won. Kevin chuckles softly ruffling Kaiden's hair with a huge smile, this day was a day to remember for Double D and Kaiden.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am finally back after a short maybe long absence off of fanfic. I had to worry greatly about my grades becausebthey have sadly been slipping and I don't want to fail at all'! I had my sister continue this for me but sadly she has given up do to having writers block something all writers go through. I am happy for the amount of people who had loved my story and I shall continue for all of you guys. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kaiden states blankly at himself in the mirror in the bathroom besides his father's room. He wasn't tall enough to see himself but he was smart enough to bring a stool so he could. He looked at his dark blue hair wishing it was the same jet black color as his father's maybe in the near future he would do something about that. He couldn't sleep because he was too excited about his father winning full custody. He continued to examine himself and pinches his slightly chubby cheeks.<p>

"I look like a fat Pumpkin!" He yelled loudly probably waking up his father and the whole neighborhood. He pulled his cheeks even more failing to noticed his half sleeping father staggering into the bathroom.

"What is with all the noise Kaiden? Do you what time it is?" Edd asked rubbing his eyes staring at his son. How this kid had so much energy in the morning was a unanswered question to him. He walks over to the toddler and pickshim up walking out the bbathroom turning off the lights. Kaiden wrapped his arms around his father's neck as they went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

It was around seven in the morning and Edd was still half asleep as he poured his son a bowl of cereal with orange juice. Kaiden looked down at the bowl that was placed in front of him and moves it away with a look of disgust.

"Daddy are you feeling alright?" He asked in a low tone watching as he dad try to make coffee with grounded pepper.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine Taiden" Edd murmured while covering his mouth yawning. He was completely tried and wanted to get more sleep. He has been up all night planning on where he could take Kaiden to celebrate.

"Dad my name is Kaiden" Kaiden said with an raises eyebrow his dad has surely been attacking weird since yesterday. Did he change his mind did he not want him anymore? He didn't want to go with his mother he wantedto say here with Kevin and his father.

"Isn't that what I said? " Edd asked slightly confused tilting his head towards his son.

Kaiden frowns deeply shaking his head. "No you called me Taiden, are you sure your feeling fine?"

Edd nods his head with a weak smile. "Yeah it was an easy mistake don't worry about it" he grabs the coffee pot pouring it into his cup. He drinks in slowly and stares blankly. "Is it me or does the coffee taste weird this morning"he murmured placing the cup down.

"I'm going to call Kevin" Kaiden said jumping down from the chair. His father was acting strange and he was going to find out why. Even if it had to take him all day.

...

Next chapter will be longer promise, Like? Hate? Let me know so I can improve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I'm glad people actually adore Kaiden. I do as well, I know many kids can't speak well until late 3's but Kaiden is Eddward's child and has a booming vocabulary. Exactly Like father like son. :D anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I decided to add a small hint of Kevedd and more of Kaiden's adorable ways. Please ignore my sister's ((EmmaPickles)) version she is deleting it soon.

* * *

><p>Kaiden held the phone tightly in his hands looking down at the numbers in slight confusion. He couldn't even remember Kevin's number this was so frustrating. He places the phone down on the coffee table climbing onto the couch peeking out the window. The streets were clean from snow and was piled up on the sidewalk, it slowly started snow which Kaiden loved because December was his favorite month and his favorite season was winter after all.<p>

He silently watched the snow with his head laying against the couch. His father was never tired this early in the morning this was something new even for him. If only he remembered Kevin's number he would ask for him to come over. His stomach slowly growled causing his cheeks to turn a light pink hopefully his father was up by now and was able to make a simply bowl of cereal.

"Dadda!" Kaiden yelled removing himself from the couch walking into the kitchen.

Edd was fully dressed with his hat snugged on his head. He was more awake than early which was a relief on Kaiden's part. He turns around with a coffee cup in his hands looking down at his son.

"Yes Kaiden..?" Edd asked watching his son walk over towards him with a bright smile.

"Can I have a real bowl a cereal?" Kaiden asked his dad with big light blue eyes pouting his bottom lip.

Edd chuckled softly watching his son and nods his head placing his cup down. "Sorry about early I was exhausted" he mumbles making his son a real bowl of cereal. He mind was going back to what happened last night when Kaiden was sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>Edd had just laid Kaiden down to sleep and was making his way to the bedroom where Kevin was. He sits down on his bed looking over towards the redhead with a small smile. He was glad the other was with him right now.<em>

_"I should get going it's getting really late" Kevin said in a low tone while removing himself from Edd's bed. "I'm glad you won, maybe tomorrow I'll come by and we can go out"._

_Edd nods his head slowly feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Kevin"._

_Kevin leans forward and grabs the other's chin gently. "I'm glad you agree, now I have a double with two wonderful people. You and Kaiden" he said pressing his lips onto Edd's._

_Edd's eyes widen at the sudden kiss and he starts blushing up to his ear. He doesn't respond but doesn't push him away either. Kevin moves away and chuckles before leaving for the night_

_"He kissed him?" Edd grins happily laging back on his bed. He phone started ringing and he answers without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello, Eddward Here"._

_"Hey Double D!"_

_"M-Marie? Why are you calling me?"_

_"I wanted to inform you I'm moving back to peach creek, I know my sister allowed you to win"._

_"Why are you moving back I may ask?"_

_"I am filing for another custody war! I want my son Edd, I have hired the best lawyer in NYC and I plan on winning"._

_"Marie, Let's not do this okay? I won Kaiden just move on and deal with it"._

_"I will win Eddward Vincent! And I will be moving back to New York in 5 months with Kaiden"._

_The line went dead and Edd stared with complete disbelief. He couldn't lose Kaiden. He stayed up all night trying to find a good lawyer outside of Peach Creek._


	4. Chapter 4

Note: After the long wait here is fourth chapter of Daddy's little snowflake. Sorry to have everyone waiting this long but my mind had been in the drain sadly *sighs* but I am back with more adorable Kaiden and KevEdd and sneakiness of Marie who I hate in this fanfic. Sorry to the people who like her, I like her too just needed a bad guy and she fits the bill.

Written: November 30th, 2014 (1:16 am-) and December 27th, 2014.

* * *

><p>Kaiden happily finished his cereal with a huge grin. He finally had food in his stomach and was feeling completely energized. He looks over towards his father who seemed to be looking of in space and frowns. He wanted to know what was on his mind but he knew he wouldn't spill, well not to him at least. If only Kevin was here right now he could listen in on their conversation.<p>

"Daddy!~" He yells loudly snapping his father out of his deep thoughts. Edd's hand tightened around the cup as he give his son his best smile. Kaiden know he was forcing the smile but didn't say anything about it. "I finished my cereal" he said in a low tone.

Edd knew his son was smart enough to know he was forcing a smile. He didn't want his son to see him broken, he never wanted him to see him like that. What was he going to do? If he doesn't find a lawyer soon he would lose Kaiden for sure. He wasn't prepared for this, he could never be prepared for something like this.

Edd grabs the bowl off the table and walks over towards the sink. "Go play Kaiden" he mumbles as he finished his coffee cleaning the dishes. He was completely stressed out and couldn't deal with his son right now. Kaiden watched his father and jumps down from his chair walking off.

Kaiden is worried about his father, he has never acted like this before. He grabbed his toy phone off the ground and sighs tossing it to the side. He didn't like things normal two and a three quarters year olds did. He was going to be third really soon and didn't want to play with baby toys. He walks into the living room climbing onto the couch,he looks over the window seeing Kevin outside shoveling his sidewalk. A huge grin appeared on his face as he runs to his room to put on his, gloves, scarf, boots, and winter's coat.

After he put on his boots he walked outside with a small smile. He was going to set his plan in motion right now. Firstly get Kevin to come into the house. Secondly get him alone with his father. Thirdly Listen in on their conversation. Kaiden nods his head at the plan and rushes over towards Kevin.

"Kevin~!" Kaiden yelled with excitement running over towards him. Kevin looks up from his shoveling to see Kaiden running towards him. Kaiden laughs happily only to trap over the line in the sidewalk landing into a body of snow. Kevin drops the shovel and runs over to Kaiden helping him up.

"Kaiden what are you doing outside?" He asked wiping the snow off his face with a smile. Kaiden was completely adorable with his winter coat on he looked like a big marshmallow. He picks up his hat and places it on his small head.

"I wanted to ask you to come over for some hot chocolate! Please Kevin" Kaiden asked with big puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip poking out. This trick worked all the time on Kevin. There wasn't one time it had failed. He had many memories but he would save them flashbacks for anything day. Kaiden giggles and looks to the right winking.

Kevin looked at his face and kept his mouth shut. It was hard to say not to the adorable face. He was halfway done with shoveling his sidewalk and yard. He was a bit cold and wanted to talk to Edd anyway. He lowers his head in defeat and Kaiden jumps up and down in excitement to only slip on ice and fall on his back, good thing he had that huge coat on.

Kaiden would always be the winner at this game. Kaiden was sitting down on the floor with a cup of hot chocolate while Kevin and Edd was sitting down on the couch. They have been talking about random things since Kevin had got here but he needed his dad to open up his feelings. That meant he had to pretend to be tried and go in his room.

Kaiden yawns and looks over towards his dad with tired eyes. It was crazy how good of an actor he was. Maybe he should go and audition for a movie in Hollywood. "Daddy, I'm tired can you carry me?" He asked with a pout.

Edd rolled his eyes and picks him up bring him to his room. Kaiden wasn't normally sleepy this early and his nap time was in an hour. Maybe this was a good thing he could talk to Kevin. After he landed him down he went back into the living room.

It was time for Kaiden to put his plan in action. He waited for a while before removing himself from his bed and walking down the hallway. 'Now let's find out what is bothering Daddy'.

"What is wrong? you seem a little off today" Kevin told him with worry. He had noticed Edd would look off into space and blackout during their conversations. Edd looks over towards Kevin and burst into tears. Kevin started to panic "Edd? Did I do something wrong?".

Edd shakes his head quickly and wraps his arms around Kevin's waist burying his face into his chest crying. Kevin tried comforting him while rubbing his back.

"Its Marie, she said she want another custody battle. She wants to take Kaiden away from me" Edd said in between sobs. "I have been up all night looking for the perfect lawyer to help me, but I just don't have enough money and I don't want to lose Kaiden".

Kevin seen this coming a mile away nothing can stop Marie if she really wanted something. "Don't worry about the money I'll help you, I know how much Kaiden means to you". Edd stopped crying and the wipes his tears.

"No I can't allow you to do-" he was cut off by Kevin's lips pressed against his. Edd didn't move a muscle, however he didn't want Kevin to think he didn't like him so he decided to man up. He kisses him back awkwardly though Kevin didn't mind as he pulls away a few seconds later.

"You mean a lot to me, just let me do this please" Kevin said holding Edd and rocking him back and forth. Kaiden had listened to the whole thing and was crying quietly, he didn't want to go with his mother he was wanted to stay with his Daddy. He stood up and walked into his room deciding to come up with a plan to help his Daddy win this custody battle.


End file.
